And I feel so rough
by BillySage
Summary: Craig et Tweek s'aimaient. Craig et Tweek pensaient que c'était pour toujours. Et puis Craig vînt s'installer chez Tweek. Et Craig perdit son travail. Il se mit à passer ses journées à regarder dans le vide par la fenêtre. Et Tweek se retrouva sans le sous. Et les tensions s'accumulaient, jusqu'à ce que... OS, Creek.


_And I feel so rough_

_._

Craig regardait dans le vide depuis un moment. Il faisait semblant de regarder par la fenêtre mais il ne faisait attention à rien. Il fixait un point imaginaire sans penser à rien. Il tenait sa bouteille en verre par le bout et la condensation était en train de lui geler les doigts. Peu importe. Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il entendait du bruit derrière lui. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il se passait en fonction des sons, et même sans aucun indice sonore il aurait pu dire exactement ce qu'il se passait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'habitude s'était installée qu'il ne se retournait plus. Il ignorait tout ce qu'il se passait et restait en dehors de ce rituel ordinaire.

Dès qu'il rentrait, Tweek faisait toujours la même chose. D'abords il posait son manteau et ses chaussures, puis il buvait de l'eau directement dans sa bouteille. Ensuite il remettait la vaisselle propre dans le placard puis il faisait le lit. Enfin, il déplaçait deux ou trois choses sans importance et il s'asseyait sur le canapé – à droite – pour ouvrir le courrier. Tout ça sans dire un seul mot. Sauf si :

_**On a reçu la taxe d'habitation. C'est cent quinze dollars chacun**.

Craig répondait :

_**J'ai pas de fric pour l'instant. Je te le donnerai plus tard**.

Et Tweek levait les yeux au ciel. Sauf quand :

_**Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à trouver un nouveau travail**.

Sur un ton qui n'avait rien d'une question. Et puis plus rien ne se passait. Tous les deux connaissaient déjà la réponse. Quelque chose comme ''quand j'en aurais envie''. En attendant, Tweek se démenait pour joindre les deux bouts, mais au fond, ça ne l'embêtait pas tant que ça. Quand il travaillait au café, il n'était pas à la maison. Il n'était pas enfermé avec Craig dans un endroit trop étroit pour lui seul à le regarder boire des bières assis sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Celle du salon. Il y avait une petite rambarde, pour appuyer ses bras, et un courant d'air frais qui passait par là. Ça n'avait pas l'air si mal. Pas de quoi y rester des heures non plus. Tweek savait que si Craig restait à cette fenêtre c'était pour ne pas le regarder, lui. Pour ne pas voir la lueur de reproche dans ses yeux et son sourire peiné.

Tweek remplit un chèque du montant total demandé et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il savait qu'il ne verrait probablement pas la couleur de cet argent avant un bon moment. Il portait le foyer à bout de bras depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus inquiet de voir son petit salaire englouti par les factures en moins d'une semaine. Craig ne travaillait plus depuis presque six mois. Il passait son temps à cette fenêtre à boire de la bière et à essayer d'oublier qu'il avait été subitement renvoyé de son poste au journal de Denver. Mais Craig avait de l'ambition, il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il avait un diplôme de journaliste. Spécialiste de l'information. Il n'allait pas bosser dans un supermarché comme n'importe quel crétin même pas diplômé du lycée. Tweek savait qu'au fond, Craig ne s'était pas remis de son renvoi et il avait peur de revenir à la vie active, mais en attendant, ils n'avaient plus d'argent et leur relation ne cessait de se dégrader.

Tweek ne sentait jamais aussi seul que lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui : pour un si petit deux pièces, quel sensation de vide laissait-il ! Tweek avait chaque fois l'impression que son cœur se vidait d'une traite et tout ce qu'il restait était une angoisse abyssale. Puis il apercevait Craig suspendu à sa fenêtre et de la colère venait s'y ajouter. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour, il était rentré depuis à peine quinze minutes qu'il se languissait déjà du lendemain pour pouvoir repartir travailler. Au café, il ne voyait jamais personne se disputer. Il n'y avait que dans les films que les gens réglaient leur problèmes dans les salons de thé. Comme si un mocha blanc allait faire passer la pilule. Non. Dans la vraie vie, les gens gardaient leur problème derrière les closes.

_**Qu'est-ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui **? Interrogea Tweek. Il n'avait pas plus envie que d'habitude d'entamer une conversation mais cette fois il voulait obtenir une réponse. N'importe quoi, tout sauf :

_**Rien.**

Tweek ne chercha pas plus loin et retourna dans la cuisine pour prendre du paracétamol. Tweek avait constamment la migraine depuis six mois. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec Craig. S'il devait faire un pas vers ce corps presque inerte accoudé à cette fenêtre, ou s'il n'avait qu'à laisser tomber et l'abandonner derrière lui comme le poids qu'il était devenu.

Craig ne travaillait pas. Craig ne faisait rien dans la maison. Craig ne disait plus un mot. Et Tweek lui en voulait. Il se sentait comme un père célibataire bloqué avec un enfant qui devenait chaque jour un peu plus odieux.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que vivre avec la personne qu'il aimait serait à ce point difficile. Tweek ne parvenait plus à se souvenir du jour où il avait cessé de penser que Craig était bau, fort et rassurant. Peut être que cela avait débuté lorsque Craig était venu s'installer chez lui sans qu'ils en aient vraiment discuté auparavant. Peut être avaient-ils simplement laissé les choses se dégrader. Quoi qu'il en soit, Tweek ne voulait pas le savoir, il se fichait de toutes ces conneries de psychanalyste.

Maintenant, il le haïssait. Il ne le détestait pas, il le haïssait la différence c'était qu'en le haïssant, il pouvait continuer de l'aimer sans en souffrir.

Tweek l'aimait encore, ça aussi il le savait : son souhait le plus cher n'était pas de quitter Craig, mais que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Que la situation s'apaise entre eux. Qu'ils retombent amoureux et que Craig soit de nouveau heureux, ambitieux, fier de lui. Qu'il oublie que sa famille l'avait mis à la porte après une dispute de trop. Qu'il oublie sa mère dépressive et son père suicidaire. Plus que le bien de leur couple, Tweek voulait le bien de Craig, voilà la raison pour laquelle il ne supportait plus de le voir se morfondre et s'abrutir de houblon et d'orge.

Un jour, il trouverait quelque chose pour arranger la situation.

.

Tweek attendit cette opportunité, mais elle ne se présenta pas et chaque jour se mit à ressembler au précédent. Les choses n'empiraient plus, elles ne pouvaient plus empirer. L'appartement était constamment plongé dans le silence. Rien ne se passait. Et quand rien ne se passait pendant un moment, c'était mauvais signe.

Sans rien dire, Craig avait commencé à chercher des appartements sur internet. Au début il voulait juste de renseigner sur les prix du marché, sur le coût d'un logement plus grand... et puis petit à petit ses recherches s'étaient orientées vers des habitations plus étroites, moins chères, celles qu'il pourrait financer de lui-même. Ces choses là. Mais Craig ne partait jamais. Il n'appelait même pas les agences. Il savait que sans emploi, personne ne voudrait lui louer quoi que ce soit. Il était donc bloqué ici, à être un poids, à se détester et à écouter Tweek crier. Ou pleurer. Ou se taire. De longues minutes gaspillées, passées en silence, où personne n'avait la force de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de se détester. Une fois qu'il avait fini, il vidait toujours son historique, soigneusement, pour éviter que Tweek ne le découvre. Il ne voulait pas attise encore plus sa colère.

Craig en avait assez d'être bloqué dans cette vie-là. Un jour, à regarder par la fenêtre, il avait fini par se dire qu'il pourrait aussi bien en sauter. Puis il s'était dit que du haut du deuxième étage, il ne ferait que se blesser, et il n'avait pas les moyens de payer deux mois d'hôpital.

Ce soir-là, quand Tweek rentra, il semblait un peu moins triste que d'habitude, le cœur un peu moins lourd. Pas heureux, pas à ce point, mais moins malheureux. Craig le remarqua. Il se demanda s'il devait le faire remarquer, ou s'il devait se taire. Dans le doute, il choisit de se taire, car aucune de ces deux réponses ne lui semblaient appropriées.

_ **J'ai une nouvelle qui va peut être t'intéresser**. Dit le blond en entament son rituel du soir. Cette fameuse opportunité s'était enfin présentée !

_**Quoi** ? Finit par répondre l'autre.

_**Tu sais, le vieux Finisher qui vient toujours prendre son expresso avant d'aller bosser ? Je t'en ai parlé tu te souviens** ?

Craig ne s'en souvenait pas.

_**Ben ce matin, il m'a dit qu'un de ses pigistes avait démissionné hier et que ça le mettait sacrément dans la mouise car le journal préparait un gros dossier pour le mois prochain. Alors je lui ai parlé de toi.**

Craig vit la suite de la phrase arriver tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de s'y préparer.

_**Et il a dit que si tu te présentais vendredi à une entretient avec un portfolio de tes anciens articles, il pourrait t'engager pour terminer le dossier, et peut être même pour de bon !**

Il y eut un silence. Un très long silence, couvert par les bruits de pas des voisins qui rentraient chez eux. Il y avait un autre couple qui vivait à côté. On ne les entendait jamais se disputer. Et pourtant, les murs étaient fins dans cet immeuble. Craig se demandait comment ils faisaient. Tweek savait que c'était parce qu'ils s'en donnaient les moyens. Contrairement à eux.

_**Mais vendredi c'est après-demain.**

**_Ben oui.**

**_Je serai jamais prêt. La moitié de mes articles je ne sais pas où ils sont et j'ai même pas récupéré ceux que j'avais écrit pour Colorado news**.

_**Tu peux pas les trouver sur internet ? Au pire, tu peux aller les réclamer là-bas non ? Ce sont tes articles après tout.**

**_Ça marche pas comment ça Tweek.**

**_Pourquoi** ?! S'écria celui-ci, qui sentait déjà la colère monter. Il détestait quand Craig se conduisait ainsi, quand il prenait un air supérieur de journaliste, comparé à lui qui n'était un minable cafetier.

_**Parce que ! Je ne vais pas me pointer aux bureaux de Colorado news pour leur demander un truc pareil, pas question, surtout si c'est pour m'entendre dire que mes articles c'étaient de la merde et qu'ils les ont pas gardés.**

**_Craig tous les journaux sont obligés de conserver toutes leur archives.**

**_Tu crois que je suis pas au courant **?!

Craig avait crié, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, il s'était détaché de sa fenêtre. Tweek resta un moment sans savoir quoi dire.

_**Alors il est où le problème** ? Demanda le blond à mi-voix.

_**Je ne veux pas y aller c'est tout ! Et tant qu'on y est t'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire.**

A la façon dont Tweek eut l'air autant en colère que blessé, Craig regretta ce qu'il venait de dire. Le blond serra les poings et la mâchoire. Il se retint in extremis de dire quelque chose de méchant. A la place, il se déplaça le plus délicatement qu'il le put – pas beaucoup malheureusement – et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise de la cuisine. Il fit face à la table et fixa le mur pour tenter de se calmer. Ce ne fut pas vraiment efficace car même les yeux fermés et le visage plongé entre ses mains, il avait toujours envie de hurler.

_**Donc, tu ne vas pas te présenter à l'entretient**? Réussit-il à articuler.

_**Non ! 'Toute façon j'ai aucune chance d'être pris, et c'est pas à toit de décider si j'y vais ou pas.**

**_Je lui dis quoi au vieux Finisher moi ? Il était prêt à t'embaucher tu sais, il comptait déjà sur toi**.

Chaque réplique était de plus en plus espacée, signe que la tension s'accumulait dans la pièce.

_**Tu lui dis ce que tu veux c'est pas mon problème. C'est toi qui monte des plans pas possibles au lieu de me faire confiance.**

**_Qui parle de confiance ? Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir la-dedans la confiance? C'est juste une question de toi qui refuse de travailler et qui n'aura bientôt plus un sou sur son compte. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir quelqu'un à ma charge, j'ai qu'un petit salaire et je ne vais pas évoluer de si tôt.**

**_La ferme Tweek, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Et puis j'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes me reprocher ça ! Tu sais très bien que si je suis venu ici c'était parce que j'avais pas d'autre choix, et toi tu viens me le reprocher !**

**_Au début j'étais très content que tu viennes ici et je voulais t'apporter mon soutient, mais ça impliquait également que tu fasses des efforts de ton côté. Tu peux pas t'attendre à ce que tu débarques chez les gens comme ça et t'en tirer si facilement. Quand tu demandes l'hospitalité à quelqu'un – même à ton copain – tu es censé participer équitablement aux tâches ménagères et aux dépenses, ainsi qu'avoir un comportement décent !**

Tweek se leva d'un bond à la fin de sa phrase, il voulait retenir cette frustration qu'il avait en lui depuis tout ce temps, mais il ne pouvait plus retenir ce démon.

_**Bordel de merde**, reprit-il, **tu peux pas débarquer comme ça sans prévenir et ensuite traîner là, foutre le bazar, et même pas participer aux courses sous prétexte que t'as perdu ton travail. Je te demande même pas de payer la moitié du loyer, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu payes la moitié des courses et que tu fasses attention à ta consommation ! Putain c'est pas si difficile de ne pas passer une demi-heure sous la douche non ?!**

**_Mais c'est pas si important quoi ! Merde t'en n'as pas marre d'être un putain de control freak ? Tu crois que c'est quoi la vie à deux ? Je te rappelle qu'on avait l'intention de s'installer ensemble dans peu de temps et t'es même pas capable de lâcher prise deux secondes sur des trucs aussi débiles ! J'ai besoin de toi et tu viens me prendre la tête parce que je fais pas le lit quoi ! T'es qu'un putain de control freak ! Tu veux toujours que tout le monde fasse ce que t'as envie sinon tu tapes une crise de panique. Une putain de crise pour que dalle !**

**_J'ai toujours été comme ça ! Depuis qu'on se connaît, depuis le CP je suis comme ça ! J'ai toujours été comme ça, stressé et apeuré et paniqué, alors si ça te va pas pourquoi t'es là ?! Pourquoi tu t'es mis avec moi ? **

**_J'espérais qu'au bout d'un moment tu finirais par changer.**

Il y eut un silence aussi soudain que pesant. Tweek sentit les larmes monter. Il ne savait pas qui était la personne en face de lui mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ce n'était pas le Craig Tucker qu'il avait connu jusqu'à il y a peu. Ce gars-là, c'était juste un con.

Tweek se laissa retomber sur la chaise. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir débout.

_**Je te déteste Craig Tucker**. Dit-il a voix basse, puis il répéta plus fort :

_**Je te déteste !**

Craig reçut cette phrase en pleine figure, mais il ne sût pas comment la prendre. Tout ce qu'il sentit, c'était son cœur se serrer, et il détesta ça, car cela voulait dire que lui, il ne le détestait pas. Lorsque Craig le comprit, il se sentit très en colère. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il serra les poings. Ces mots faisaient si mal qu'il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement.

_**Tweek, retire ça tout de suite.**

**_Je te déteste** ! Répéta-t-il pourtant.

_**Arrête sinon ça va mal aller.**

**_Je te déteste !**

Et là, quelque chose se passa. Tweek avait à peine eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se sentit basculer. Il entendit le bruit d'une chaise qui raclait le carrelage et la seconde d'après, son dos heurta le sol. Il cria, tandis que la douleur se propageait dans son corps, puis il vit Craig jeter la chaise derrière lui. Le siège s'était décoché et avait atterrit à quelques centimètres du ventre de Tweek.

Le blond haletait, il eut du mal à se remettre debout tant son corps tremblait. Il comprit que c'était la peur qui le faisait se sentir ainsi. Il comprit qu'il avait peur de Craig Tucker, l'homme avait qui il vivait.

Tweek se remit à crier pour expier cette peur, mais elle était toujours là. Craig se tenait à côté, immobile. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il voyait Tweek allongé par terre. Et maintenant Tweek criait et Tweek tremblait.

Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

_**Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es complètement malade !**

**_Tu l'as mérité, quand on cherche on trouve !**

Pourquoi il répondait ça ?

_**Et c'est une raison pour manquer de me tuer ?!**

**_Si j'avais voulu te tuer crois-moi j'y serais arrivé.**

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

_**Mais t'es vraiment pas bien, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!**

Non

_**Et toi ?! Tu me dis que tu me détestes juste pour me blesser, tu fais exprès, tu l'as bien mérité, je t'avais prévenu !**

Pourquoi s'obstinait-il dans ce sens ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire.

_**Non je le pense vraiment ! Craig Tucker, je te déteste.**

Et le cœur de Craig se serra de nouveau. L'envie de blesser physiquement Tweek combattait l'envie de le serrer contre lui et d'effacer tout cela. Mais Craig ne fit rien. Il regarda la peur et la déception dans les yeux de Tweek .

Tweek resta un moment immobile, les yeux fermé jusqu'à ce qu'une larme s'échappe de ses cils. Il s'assit sur le canapé, et d'autres larmes suivirent. Ses mains continuaient de trembler et il était encore sous le choc de sa chute. Craig avait lui aussi envie de pleurer mais il n'y parvenait pas. Ou alors il ne voulait pas. L'envie et la capacité n'avaient jamais été deux choses distinctes chez lui.

.

Plus rien ne se passa. Plus un mot ne fut prononcé. Ils ne dînèrent pas. Ils n'allèrent pas se coucher. Tweek s'endormit à moitié allongé sur le canapé et Craig ne put ferme l'œil. Il passa la nuit étendu dans le lit à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le lendemain, Tweek partit au travail. Il avait mal dormi et il se sentait toujours triste. Ses mains ne pouvaient arrêter de trembler. Au café, il passa son temps à fixer les pieds des chaises, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne put sourire à aucun client, et pour cela, son manager le réprimanda. La journée passa rapidement et au moment de rendre son tablier, Tweek n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il se demanda s'il pouvait passer la nuit ailleurs mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Même un simple allé-retour à South Park chez ses parents coûterait bien trop cher en essence.

Tweek rentra donc chez lui. Il monta l'escalier sans grande envie et prit une grande inspiration au moment de sortir ses clefs pour se préparer à retrouver Craig.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Craig n'était pas là. L'appartement était vide. Tweek ne ressentit pas le besoin de vérifier la penderie pour en être sûr, mais il le fit quand même. Les vêtements de Craig n'y étaient plus. Toutes ses affaires, à l'exception de celles qu'ils avaient achetées ensemble avaient disparu. Il était parti. Tweek se demanda s'il devait l'appeler sur son téléphone portable mais il ne décrocherait sûrement pas. Tweek ne le fit pas.

A la place, il s'assit sur le canapé, le corps raide, le regard fixe, à se demander ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça.

Il ne trouva pas de réponse, alors il pleura.

Et ce fut tout.

_End_

* * *

><p>Un jour j'arrêterais de les faire se disputer ces deux-là<br>Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par la superbe reprise de Somebody I used to know de _Mayday Parade._

A bientôt, pour la suite de _Who's afraid of Craig Tucker_ et mon nouvel OS, un _sequel_ !

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois - BillySage


End file.
